The Office of the Chief provides program management and administrative and database support to the NCI Animal Care and Use Committee, the Associate Director of the Division of Basic Sciences for Laboratory Animal Resources and the three sections of the ASB. The office is responsible for integration of service and support functions of the Branch, development of policies and procedures for personnel, space, facilities, procurement and contracting, and serves as the liaison with other agencies and organizations such as the USDA and AAALAC, regarding the care and use of animals in cancer research.